Many games of chance are based upon the occurrence of random events in a fixed universe of possible random events. These games typically involve the prediction by an individual that a desired set of random events such as the occurrence of a certain set of random numbers out of a larger but fixed universe of possible random numbers will result from the game. Public interest in this form of amusement has progressed from local bingo games and fairs to the adoption of government-run lotteries in many states. All these games require a device which most nearly creates a truly statistically random selection of events.
These games of chance also require the players to choose their own number or combination of numbers. Players typically use various mathematical formulas or special numbers associated with birthdays, anniversaries and other meaningful dates. However, arriving at the desired combination of numbers either every week or biweekly is extremely difficult and time consuming. If the player desires to play various number combinations to increase his or her chance of winning, then the number selection process becomes even more tedious.
There are various complex and expensive random number generator devices currently available for adaptation to lottery or bingo games. Most of these devices are sold to the game authorities and due to their expense are not available to the players. Some examples are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,056 (Dunnigan), which issued Nov. 22, 1988, U.S. Pat. No. 2,315,323 (Fostos), which issued Mar. 30, 1943, U.S. Pat. No. 2,385,980 (Fostos), which issued Oct. 2, 1945, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,736 (Lorraine), which issued Apr. 22, 1986. All of the aforementioned devices are air actuated and require intricate mechanical means for selecting and retaining randomly selected balls.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,736 (Lorraine) provides an adaptor hood which sits on a downsized, bingo-ball blower. The hood includes a lower access hole to receive light-weight numbered balls from an underlying blower chamber in which the balls are blown about; a spring-biased selector arm that normally straddles and blocks the hole, but which can be manually pivoted to allow a ball to pop up the hole and which can then be released to spring back and kick the ball away during its return movement; an adjacent inclined ramp that receives the kicked ball to feed it downwardly; and a clear display chute that catches the balls from the ramp and allows them to be viewed by a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,056 discloses a random number generator assembly which includes a mixing chamber, a blower, a multi-planar ramp made of expanded metal serves to increase the mixing effect of the balls providing more complete and rapid randomization; and a storage means.
Other less complicated devices for random number selection are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,370 (Kline), which issued Jan. 23, 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,471 (Frank), which issued Jul. 22, 1986, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,044,780 (Silverman), which issued Jul. 17, 1962; Russian Patent Nos. 649,003 (Mariiskpoly), which issued Feb. 1979, and 1,061,166 (Pochekaev), which issued Dec. 1983; and International Patent Application No. 84/00115 (Rundgren), which was published on Jan. 19, 1984.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,471 (Frank) discloses a random number generating device for randomly selecting one of a plurality of suspendable balls which are stirred and circulated in a chamber by an upflowing fluid stream. Upon termination of fluid flow one of the balls falls downwardly through a relatively narrow bottom trough into a lower pocket having a transparent wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,370 (Kline) discloses a random number selection device wherein a hollow spherically-shaped container is rotated. Within the container there is provided a plurality of balls. Coupled to the container is a ball distributor having a sliding actuator with a plurality of partitions integrally formed thereon to define queuing spaces therebetween. The ball distributor is connected to a ball receiving chamber for selection of numbered balls.
Most of the aforementioned patents are directed to either single ball or complicated multiple ball selection devices. Other patents describe conventional non-air actuated ball selection devices.
The present invention is an attempt to provide an inexpensive and easy to use multiple ball selection device. This device does not require complicated mechanical instruments to select random balls in order to obtain a combination of random numbers and can be manufactured inexpensively. Further, the balls are selected from a single mixing chamber which avoids the use and cost of multiple mixing chambers. This device also overcomes the clogging problems associated with many of the conventional single ball outlet air actuated ball selection machines.
The present invention also provides a device which can rapidly select a combination of random numbered balls, return the selected balls to the mixing chamber, and repeat the selection procedure. This device is suitable for use at home or at lottery ticket sales offices. It aids in the selection of a set of random numbers which can be used to play a lottery game, and its rapid ball selection and release mechanisms allow for faster decision making by players at the lottery ticket sales office. Increasing the speed with which a player selects his or her numbers is particularly desirable when jackpots reach record amounts and the number of players increase proportionately.
Additionally, the present invention is capable of rapidly adjusting the number of ball collection columns to conform to the amount of numbers required in any particular lottery game. This is extremely helpful to players who engage in the playing of various lottery games or to lottery ticket sales offices which carry multiple games.
This random number generator is extremely inexpensive and may be purchased by individual players for selecting numbers at their respective homes and thereby avoid the inherent pressure of selecting numbers at the lottery ticket sales office. The design of the device also allows players to develop their own games requiring selection of random numbers. That is, this device can operated such that only one numbered ball is selected or a plurality of balls are selected depending upon the requirements of the game or players.
Additional advantages of the present invention shall become apparent as described below.